Starting Over
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: This is the sequel to "Waking Up"


Starting Over  
I'm Jacey Hart. You may remember me from the stories A Wrestler's Worst Nightmare and Waking Up. I'm back for a third time in this story, Starting Over. I hope you enjoy this story, as you did the others. I am still with Billy. This story picks up exactly where the other left off. Billy, Jeff, and I are in the ring, and Jeff's got the mike. All of our eyes are red-rimmed and our cheeks are tear-stained.  
Jeff said into the mike, ''Hello, how is everyone?'' Loud cheers from Kansas City. He was speaking quietly and not at all cocky, like his wrestling character is supposed to be.  
Billy, taking the mike, said, ''We're happy to be here. You guys are lucky, you are the first city that's seeing us since we went on hiatus!'' Loud cheers again.  
I took the mike from Billy and said, ''I'd like to cut the crap and call out Lance Storm. I've got a bone to pick with the little prick.''  
Lance Storm's music started, and out he came, shaking his head. To my shock, he had Curt Henig with him. ''Hello, my young Canadian. How are you?'' He asked politely, despite my having called him a prick.  
Jeff answered for me. ''She's not too happy right now, Lance. She thinks you're giving the Hart Brothers' School of Wrestling a bad name. See, that's her uncles' wrestling school. She doesn't like all this "Canadian rules" crap.''   
Lance replied, ''You'd think, being Canadian, she'd be filled with pride for her great country and not worrying about who I'm hurting or giving a bad name. Family is not as important as pride for one's country.''   
I turned to my brother. ''Jeff, did you hear that? Prick-head here thinks pride for one's country is more important than pride for one's family.'' After saying that, I turned back to Lance. ''You know what we do to a**holes like you, don't you?'' I asked him.   
Before A**hole could say anything, Shawn Michaels' music started. (With Shane owning WCW and 25% of the WWF, wrestlers from either company can show up on each others' shows.) ''Lance, I love this girl like my own daughter. You better believe that I'll be behind her if you even think of touching her.''   
I grinned and waved to Shawn. ''Hi, Shawn! How are you?'' I asked, blowing him a kiss.   
Lance and Curt weren't sure what to do. Shawn blocked their escape, and my brother, Billy, and myself were in the ring. Curt said, ''I may be American, but Lance and I have become friends, and I'm going to back him up.''   
Jeff said, ''I'm sure you will.'' In a suggestive tone of voice. Billy and I laughed. He was suggesting they were gay. I knew Curt wasn't he's a friend of my dad's. Lance, on the other hand, I wasn't sure.   
Lance sputtered, and finally said, ''How about a tag team match later tonight? You and your "brother",'' he held up his hand and made a quotation mark when he said brother, ''against Curt and I?''   
I looked at Jeff, who nodded. ''Great idea, Lance. This is a great arena we can do it in, too. It's the arena in which my uncle Owen Hart died. He was a great wrestler, too, and a million times the man you are.'' Jeff and Billy sat on the ring ropes so I could climb out. I was wearing an Owen Hart shirt with a pair of cut off shorts and a pair of my favorite sandals.  
I stood on the ring apron as my two escorts jumped down and offered their hands to help me down. I took them and jumped. Then I linked arms with them and we walked up the ramp and past Lance and Curt. Shawn joined us and we went in the back.  
Uncle Kevin met us. ''Great job, guys! We got the ball rolling. Everyone here in the back was wondering how you guys managed to do such a good job when you'd broken down minutes before.''   
Jeff shrugged. ''It was Owen. We knew we had to do a good job for him.'' He wiped his still red-rimmed eyes and I gave him a hug.  
BG joined us. ''Hey, I've missed you guys!'' He grabbed us up in a group hug.  
We were pulling apart when Terry Taylor, an official at WCW, joined us. ''Hey, guess what? They're going to do a picture tribute to your uncle, and they want you to pick the music.''  
I grinned. ''I'm glad. I also know what I'm picking. How many songs do they want?'' I had a few in mind.  
Terry replied, ''Three. It's a long tribute.'' His eyes were slightly wet.  
I smiled tearfully. ''I know which three I'm picking. Get Garth Brooks' The Hits, Mariah Carey's #1s, and Brad Paisley's Who Needs Pictures.'' I instructed. ''After you get those, I'll tell you which songs I want.''   
Terry grinned. ''OK, I'll get myself to Wal-Mart and we'll be in business.''   
I smiled at him. ''OK, then. Do they need help picking the pictures? I carry an album full of pics of Uncle Owen and myself that we could use. As long as I get them back.''   
Terry looked at me gently. ''Sure, I'm sure that they'd love that. They're all in the office, laying out pictures on the table.''   
After he left, saying he'd be back with the CDs I'd requested, I got my album out of my overnight bag. I left, taking Jeff with me. Billy had fallen asleep on the couch.  
We arrived at the office, and I knocked on the door and opened it. I grinned at the harried looking men and one woman sitting at the table. Dozens and dozens of pictures of my uncle were on the table. I held up my album. ''This whole thing is filled of pics of me and my uncle.'' I said as Jeff and I sat down.   
Jason Scott, the youngest man employed at WCW, grinned at me. ''Great. As you can see, we're having a dispute over how many and which pics to use.'' Jason's this really cute dark-haired and eyed muscular guy from Angel Grove, Cali. He grew up there and then got a PR job with WCW. He didn't want to become a wrestler, but he wanted to work here. He also knows martial arts, so he helps train some of the guys in the Power Plant. He's married to this nice girl named Kimberly and they have this little girl, Kayla Elizabeth. She's only two, and she insists that everyone call her "Lizzie". (As you can see, I really get to know as many people as I can.) Jason and Kim are both only twenty-two.  
I smiled. ''Good, that's what I'm here for.'' I opened my album and saw a pic of Uncle O in his wrestling attire. He had his arm around a little girl. I remember her because she'd said Uncle Owen was her favorite wrestler, and this was the first time this had happened. Her name had been Danielle. I held it up for Jason to see. ''How about this one? It shows how fan friendly he was.''   
Jason grinned. ''Great, I like it.''   
After an hour of sorting, Terry came back with the CDs. ''I've got 'em. Which ones did you want?'' He asked me.  
I looked at them. ''Who Needs Pictures, by Brad Paisley, Hero, by Mariah Carey, and The Dance by Garth.''   
Terry said, ''I'll go tell the sound people. Got the photos picked?'' He asked me.   
I nodded. ''Pretty much. We've got some pics from my personal collection, so I know that the audience won't have seen them.''   
A half hour later, it was eight-thirty, and we had everything ready. I went out with Jeff to announce the tribute. ''Ladies and gentlemen! We've got something to dazzle your eyes! It's a tribute to my uncle, Owen Hart! I helped put this together, so ladies and gentlemen, children, teenagers, please enjoy it!''  
While Hero played, pics of Owen and his fans, Owen with his family, Owen with me, and pics of Owen in action in the ring and backstage were displayed. We'd fixed the pics to go with the words of the songs. I'd felt very strongly about using The Dance. It was about life, and taking chances, and that was what Uncle Owen was all about. While that song played, we used pictures of him flying around the ring. Last but not least, was Who Needs Pictures.   
I sniffled all the way through that song. It was especially sad because we had pictures of Owen and Martha, my aunt. It was like saying Martha didn't really need pictures of Uncle Owen because she could remember him in her mind. I had also chose that song because of myself. I could still remember Uncle Owen like the back of my hand. I could still hear his voice and see him playing a joke on someone in my mind. I loved him so much.   
After the music finished out, I took the mike again. ''Ladies and gentlemen. I hope you enjoyed our tribute to my uncle. It was fun making it. Now, let's have a moment of silence for one of wrestling's greatest men. It will be two years in a few days, so let's all just take a moment.'' We stood in silence for about a minute. Then Lance Storm's music crashed it.   
Jeff was peeved. He knew our match was supposed to come right after, but our silence was supposed to last longer. He was not happy, I'll tell you what. ''I'll tear him limb from limb.'' He whispered to me.  
I gritted my teeth. ''Don't worry, I'll gladly help you!'' I held onto his arm so tight, my nails dug into his skin.   
Jeff rubbed the spot with his hand. ''Ouch, girl, that hurt!'' He exclaimed.   
I brought his arm to my mouth and kissed it. ''I'm sorry!'' I said, and suddenly, I wanted to feel his lips on mine. Luckily, Lance Storm and Curt joined us, or I prolly would have kissed him. I hope that Billy's still asleep! Billy knows me so well! He knows the look I get when I want a kiss.   
Lance and Curt had a little argument on who would get to wrestle first, while Jeff and I just decided that I would, since I'd called Lance out. The prick turned to face me, and I smiled at him. This was going to be fun.   
I rubbed my hands together. ''Lance, ready to be defeated? My grandfather is Stu Hart. I was taught by lots of people, and one of the places I got a lot of learning was The Dungeon. Just to let you know.''   
Lance's eyes about popped out of his head at this news. He said, ''Well, I'm not worried, nonetheless.''   
I didn't reply, just thought to myself, ''Sure you aren't.'' The bell rang and Lance and I just circled each other. He tried to punch me, which I dodged. Then I began to grapple with him. While we did that, I tried a belly to belly suplex. That worked, and the crowd went wild. I (plus a lot of big name wrestlers) don't usually start out matches with moves like that. I could tell the announcers were loving this without even looking at them.   
I didn't let Lance get up. I picked him up by his legs and put him in a Boston Crab. It's a submission move now, (didn't used to be) but I didn't mean it as one. The ref kept asking Lance if he wanted to give up. After about five minutes of this, I turned him loose. The ref didn't even even have to ask me to. He knew me and he knew I wouldn't let go until I was ready.  
After I let Lance go, I let him get up this time. Then I Irish-whipped him into the corner turnbuckle. I made sure to do it in a corner that didn't have a wrestler in it. I lifted Lance up and plopped him on the top turnbuckle. I followed him up and Huricarrannaed him off the top turnbuckle. Down we both went, but I was the one that stood up.  
Jeff gasped. ''Go, Jace!'' He called with encouragement. I flipped my blond hair back and picked Lance up. While he wobbled, I gave him a Standing Dropkick. Down he went again. I flung my hair out of my eyes as I stood up.   
I walked over to the turnbuckles and climbed on up. I did a Senton Splash (not unlike Billy Kidman's Shooting Star Press.) off the top rope. Unfortunately, Lance moved and I lay in pain on the ring floor.   
Jeff instantly began pounding on the top turnbuckle, which is supposed to be incentive to get up. While I knew I had to tag in Jeff, I couldn't. I don't think I was medical attention hurt, I just didn't feel like getting up and tagging him in. Lance began to put the Maple Leaf on me. As I lay there, letting him do it, Jeff slid through the ropes and gave Lance a kick.  
That brought Curt in, too, and the two of them began brawling as Lance and I struggled to get up. I pulled myself across the ring and slid under the bottom rope and dropped to the mat. I lay there for a moment, trying to get my bearings. All of a sudden, I heard Lex Luger's music start. I groaned. Not now!  
Lex and Buff came running out. Lex slid in the ring to deal with Jeff while Buff picked me up. ''Come on, Darlin'.'' He said, swinging me around. ''We're taking you hostage.'' I screamed in pain as he decided to swing me over his shoulder.   
Jeff looked up from the ring floor. ''Jacey!'' He cried. Buff turned around, looking for Lex, and I saw Jeff. He was handcuffed to the ring ropes. Lance and Curt were standing beside him, grinning. Lex was motioning them to follow him as he left the ring.   
Lance grinned at me as I hung helplessly on Buff's shoulder. I wanted to look at Jeff as we left, but it was too painful. Curt was looking at me as I hung there. ''Um, Lex, shouldn't we make sure she's OK? She did take quite a fall. I am friends with her father. Bret will be quite angry with me if I let her stay like this.''   
Buff sighed. ''Yeah, we should sneak our special EMT in. He'll be able to help.'' We stopped walking, so I guess we'd reached our intended place. I was dumped onto a couch of some sort. I curled up in a ball, but pain still shot up my body. Buff said, ''You need a doctor, Darlin'?''   
I looked at him scathingly. ''Nice time to ask, Marcus.'' I said vehemently. ''I think you should have asked that before you kidnapped me.''   
Buff looked at Lex, Curt, and Lance. ''Let's get our EMT.''  
They set to work at getting him here. I fell asleep. Uncle BG told me later what happened while I was gone.  
Jeff sat out in the ring, waiting helplessly for someone to help him. The officials of WCW had no idea what to do, so they just left him there and continued the show. Uncle Kev and Uncle BG came out to see if they could uncuff him. Jeff said, ''Guys, I have to get to Jacey and see if she's alright!''  
Uncle Kev looked at him. ''Are you in love with her, Jeff? 'Cause Jace loves Billy and no one else.''   
BG looked at Uncle Kev. ''Well, maybe Andy Griggs. She saw him in concert, and he held her hand and sang to her. She really likes him.''   
Uncle Kev laughed. ''Yeah, that's true.'' He managed to get one hand uncuffed. ''Bingo! Now the other one!'' He began to work.  
Jeff moaned. ''My wrist is killing me. And, yes, Kevin I love her. I love her so much, I am surprised I can even speak in her presence.''   
BG laughed. ''You are so lucky Bret likes you.'' They freed Jeff and hurried backstage while Jeff massaged his wrists.   
They ran into Billy backstage. ''Where's Jace? I saw you handcuffed after I woke up.'' He was wringing his hands nervously.   
Jeff quickly explained, and my honey's eyes filled with tears. BG quickly said, ''Don't worry, we'll find her.''   
They went into my dressing room, which is like, where our group hangs out. (My dressing room is like, Good Guy Central.) Stinger, Page, Uncle Hulkster, and Shawn were already there. (Right now, it's a small group. Usually it's so full, we could have a full MLB team.) Uncle Page said grimly, ''We've got Billy (Kidman) and Rey Rey looking for her. They have their best guys helping, and nothing yet.''   
Jeff said, ''She's injured, too. She tried to do a Shooting Star Press on Lance, and he moved. She hit the ring floor.''  
Sting said, ''They've got an EMT they think no one knows about. It's true to a point. Some people do, and some don't. Anyway, they'll call him and he'll try to fix her.''  
Hugh Morrus burst into the room. ''I'm here. I got some information. Kaz Hayashi said that he saw them take her downstairs to some room beneath the arena.''   
Uncle Terry said, ''Great, HM, we've got a lead! Does Kaz know anything else?''  
Hugh shook his head. ''Nope, just that they headed down there. Do you want me and someone else to go check it out?''   
Uncle Terry said, ''Yeah, how about you and Jeff go check it out. Take walkie talkies with you, so you can contact us if you get into trouble.''  
Jeff and Hugh, armed with walkie talkies, headed down to find me. They actually reached me pretty quickly. Jeff busted in, waving his bat. I was being looked at by the EMT, whose name was Garth. I looked painfully up as Jeff and HM roared into the room. Buff and Lex immediately got up and tried to reason with them.   
Hugh said, ''No, I don't think so. You took our Jacey. We're not reasoning anything. Hand her over before we take her by force.''   
This caused a fight. (Lance and Curt had left to wrestle another match.) Hugh beat Lex and Buff both as Jeff came over and lifted me in his arms. I clung to him as I said, ''I knew you'd come and get me!'' I said this confidently before I buried my head into his shoulder.   
Jeff said, ''C'mon, HM. I've got her. We've got to get back to the gang. They're prolly wondering what's happened to us.''   
It didn't take long to get back to the group. As Jeff sat me on the couch, I said, ''You know, guys, we need a name for our group. We don't have one.''   
Shawn said, ''You should be our leader. You're so in charge all the time, anyway.'' He grinned at me and sat on the couch next to me and gave me a kiss. ''I love you honey, you know that.''   
I nodded and pulled Billy next to me and leaned into his arms. It didn't feel as good as I thought it would. I thought having Jeff's arms around me was better. ''Thanks for saying so, HBK. I think so, too. So what should our name be?''   
Uncle Kev said, ''It should be something strong, but suggesting goodness.''   
Page laughed. ''What could that be?''  
Uncle Kev laughed, too. ''I don't know, I thought up that idea, now someone else can contribute.'' The two of them laughed.  
Jeff snapped his fingers. ''Jacey's Big Boys! It's perfect, cause WCW's where the big boys play, and we have some of the biggest guys here.''   
I squealed. ''That's great, Jeff! I love it! Jacey's Big Boys! Watch out, WCW. Here come Jacey's Big Boys. We're gonna play, and we're gonna play hard.''   
What will be in store for Jacey's Big Boys? Read the next story to find out! 


End file.
